


Kitty Troubles(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [2]
Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Red Son has managed to capture a member of the Monkie Kid's team! Now if only he knew anything about cats...Written by mosaicofdreamsanddragons, read by me.
Series: LEGO Monkie Kid Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kitty Troubles(PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kitty Troubles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665231) by [mosaicofdreamsanddragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicofdreamsanddragons/pseuds/mosaicofdreamsanddragons). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oaa6tx1mi5c2eu1/Kitty_Troubles_FIXED.mp3/file)


End file.
